Duo's Uno
by Chmia
Summary: DISCONTINUED To Duo his real family is a mystery. One of the things in his life that will remain the greatest mystery. What if a piece of his family decided to pay a visit?
1. Default Chapter

Duo's Uno  
  
A girl with long brown hair dashes down the street.   
With arms full of fruit the girl runs away from a mad store owner.  
"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT FRUIT LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!".  
  
The girl continues to run,but not before sticking out her tongue at the store owner.   
"WHY YOU LITTLE--".   
  
The girl laughed to herself and turned down a long alley.   
The girl pressed her self agianst the wall, watching the store owner go running by.  
  
The girl slowly peeks out from behind the wall and looked to see if the store owner was gone.   
The girl smiled when she saw he was.   
  
She laughed quietly to her self and ate three peices of the fruit.   
Leaving four pecies left.   
  
She then crept out of the alley way and back down the street she had just been chased down.   
  
When she passed the store owner's cart she grabbed a few more peices of fruit before taking off down the street agian and running down another alley way to eat her freshly stolen food.   
~~~~~~~  
  
Duo whimpered and grabbed hold of a nearby table.   
"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT HILDE!!!!",screamed Duo.  
"It's just a simple trip to the mall".   
"THAT WILL TAKE HOURS AND HOURS ON END!!!!".   
"It only takes two hours and you know it",said Hilde, staring at Duo,who was holding onto the table.   
  
As if THAT would stop Hilde fron taking hold of her prey.   
Duo whimpered and held the poor table tighter.   
Hilde shook her head and grabbed hold of Duo.   
"Why can't you take one of the girls instead of me".  
  
"They are all busy". "Catherine's practicing for her next show in the circus,Relena is stalking Heero and Dorthey's stalking poor Quatre,and Sally...Sally's doing something with Wufei",said Hilde.   
"IT IS NOT FAIR".   
"It is very fair"  
  
Hilde grunted and pulled Duo.   
Duo yelped and gripped the table so much it made a nice deep and big dent.  
  
Hilde made one last grunt of effort and Duo and the table went flying in the air and into the unexpecting wall.   
A groan was heard while the braided haired boy slid down the wall along with the table,which fell ontop of him.  
Hilde held back a giggled as she watched poor Duo be slammed into the floor by the table.  
~~~~~  
  
The long brown haired girl ate the last of her food and stood up.   
The girl sighed and looked around the alley way.  
When she saw no one could watch through any of the close by windows she dashed over to a fence and jumped over it.   
  
She landed with no sound on the other side.  
She looked around to make no one saw her and casually walked over to the edge of the alley way.   
She peeked over the edge of the corner to make sure no one was there then calmly walked onto the sidewalk and started to walk to her "home".  
~~~~~  
  
Duo growled softly as Hilde dragged him through the mall.  
"Better then when Relena dragged me shopping that one time".   
"It was funny when she considered buying clothes in the "pregnant women section" though", muttered Duo, stiffling back a laugh.   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow when Hilde stopped walking and stood in front of a store.   
Duo's eyes slowly looked up at the sign of the store. "  
Women's Clothes & Underware", Duo said slowly.   
Duo's eyes bluged. "NONONONO HILDE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT NO NNONONONO NOOOOOO",screamed Duo.   
  
Now Duo was suddenly gone from Hilde's hands to her feet.   
"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT HILDE".   
Hilde sweatdropped and tried to pry Duo from her legs.  
"Duo...you are going to wait outside".  
  
Duo stopped crying and looked up at Hilde with innocent eyes.   
"You mean it Hilde",he asked.   
Hilde slowly nodded.  
Duo smiled and let go of Hilde's leg. "WAHOOOOOO I DON'T HAVE TO GO IN THE STOOORRREEEe".   
  
Duo started to dance and sing for joy.   
Hilde gulped and casually waved to all of the people staring at her and Duo. Hilde slapped a hand over Duo's mouth and pulled him to a bench by the store.   
"Stay here Duo and do NOT go any where else but this bench,GOT IT", said Hilde.  
  
Duo gave Hilde puppy eyes and nodded.   
Hilde sighed and shook her head, then walked into the store. Duo watched Hilde leave then leapt from the bench.   
He then ran to his favorite food court in the mall.   
~~~~~  
  
The girl stopped short when she saw the mall,which was close to her home. The girl looked down at her feet and sighed. "Well I guess I need new shoes or at least some food",the girl muttered.   
The girl straightened up her hair and walked into the mall.   
~~~~~  
  
Duo happily walked through the mall.  
He turned down a corner and his favorite food court caught his eye. "Food".  
  
Duo ran or fast walked to the food court.   
He quickly got to the head of the line and ordered everything on the menu. He grabbed his food and walked towards a far table in the back.   
  
He quickly finished his food.   
It took him awhile to finish the dessert but he got through it.   
  
He was about to get up but he heard murmuring and whispers above him.   
His gaze slowly looked upward. His eyes widened and he yelped once he saw 5 people standing around him,murmuring and poking him.   
"He will do fine", whispered one.   
The others nodded.   
  
Duo gulped and nervously looked around.   
Then one of the guys tapped him on the shoulder.  
"How would you like to be in a movie?".   
Duo's eyes trailed back to the men.  
"A movie...sure....what do I play",asked Duo.  
"A horse".  
"A...horse...".   
"Yup".   
"I am NOT playing a HORSE", said Duo,arms crossed.   
The men considered this then huddled into a group to talking this problem out.   
  
"We will pay you",they said.   
Duo smiled.   
"Why sure then... I'll play the part",said Duo.   
The men smiled then grabbed Duo and ran off with him screaming.   
"I AM SHINIGAMI.... YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE".  
~~~~~  
  
The girl looked at the shoes in the window.   
She sighed and considered banging her head ont he window in frustration. "They are too expensive...I only have ten bucks...not thirty",muttered the girl,walking off towards the food court.  
  
"At least I can by a lot of food".   
  
The girl walked up to the counter and bought half of everything on the menu. The girl quickly paid for the food and walked over to a table to eat her meal.  
~~~~~  
  
Hilde walked out of the store and looked at the empty bench.  
"Duooo", she growled.  
  
She thought for a moment for where her freind would be, then headed off towards the foud court.   
When Hilde arrived at the food court she imedatly saw the familar long brown hair.   
Hilde raised an eyebrow when she saw it wasn't in it's usual braided.  
  
'Now why would he let his hair down like that', Hilde thought.   
Hilde ignored the thought and marched right up to the "boy".   
When Hilde reached "Duo" she tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
The girl, who Hilde thought was Duo turned around.   
"Yes miss".  
  
Hilde didn't even look at the girl.  
"Don't miss me Duo", snapped Hilde.  
"But miss...I don't know who Duo is".   
  
Hilde growled and grabbed the girl and walked out of the mall.  
~~~~~  
  
The girl blinked as she was carried out of the mall.   
"Maybe she is taking me to a home...', the girl thought.   
  
The girl knew that was most likely not the case, but she wanted to look on the positive side.   
The girl fingered with her torn t-shirt as she was carried out of the mall.  
The girl yelped as she was thrown in a car.  
"Miss...please tell me what you are doing", yelped the girl, as Hilde closed the door and got in the car.  
  
Hilde sat down in her seat and closed the door.  
"Duo,why does your voice sound so high-pitched all of a sudden",asked Hilde.   
  
The girl considered this.  
Not wanting to be thrown out once the woman found out she wasn't this "Duo".   
"Maybe because I am not this Duo you speak of", said the girl quietly.   
  
Hilde slowly looked at the girl.   
Hilde yelped.   
  
The girl slowly looked down at the tiny tin can on the floor of the car. Hilde blinked and thought about what she must have done.   
"So basically I just dragged you out of the mall and you didn't DO anything about it",said Hilde.   
"I didn't want you to get rid of me...I thought that maybe you would take me to your home",said the girl softly.  
"You don't have one".  
"No...my home is on the streets in a cardboard box".  
  
Hilde then got a good look at the girl.  
She had long brown hair that had millions of tangles and dirt,twigs,and other miscellanous things in it.  
She had ragged black clothes one,which looked like rags themself.  
She had hardly any shoes on,just torn rags.  
And she had pretty light purple eyes.   
  
She looked like a female version of Duo.  
Just more... dirty.   
  
The girl blushed and looked down,her tangled brown hair covering her face. "Would you like a house to live in",Hilde asked.  
The girl nodded.  
"I would like that very much miss".  
"Well,I have no room at my house...I guess you could live at my friend's mansion",said Hilde.   
  
The girl nodded.   
  
Hilde smiled and drove off towards her friend's mansion.   
~~~~~  
  
"ONE CENT...I WORK IN A SMELLY OLD HORSE COUSTUM AND I GET PAID ONE CENT".   
"Yup".   
"I AM SHINIGAMI...I DESERVE MORE THEN A LOSEY CENT". "Throw him out Dude".   
  
A loud yelp is heard and soon Duo is outside the door on his butt.   
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I AM THE GOD OF D--".   
Duo yelped in pain as a shoe hit him.   
"Okokok I am leavin".  
  
Duo picked himself up and walked out of the mall, and the long trip to Quatre's mansion.   
~~~~~  
  
Hilde parked her car in the big driveway of the Winner mansion.   
The girl opened the door and watched Hilde walk to the door of the house. "Come on...their nice",said Hilde,waving her hand.   
"They are not not sane...but they are nice",muttered Hilde.   
  
The girl nodded and walked with Hilde to the door of the Winner mansion. Hilde rang the door bell.   
The door opened and out popped Quatre's head.   
  
Quatre's eyes widened at the sight of the girl.   
"Duo",he said surprised.   
Hilde and the girl shook their heads.   
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow.   
Hilde watched Quatre step out and close the door behind him.   
  
"Hey Quatre...thie girl needs a place to stay,she has no home and I can't take her in...can she live with you and the others?",asked Hilde.   
Quatre looked at the shape the girl was in and he nodded.   
Hilde waved.  
"Got ta go...bye",Hilde said running off.   
  
Quatre and the girl stared at each other.  
"Uh...come in",said Quatre,holding the door open for the girl.   
  
The girl carefully stepped in and looked around.  
Quatre lead the girl into the living room.   
"Here...sit on the couch and I will get the others,okay",said Quatre,smiling at the girl.   
  
The girl shyly nodded and sat down on the couch.   
Quatre left the girl.  
The girl sat on the couch and looked around.   
The girl whistled at all the expensive stuff she saw in the room. She highly considered stealing it all and hightailing out of the place but she was desperate for a home.  
The girl then whirled her head to the direction of a rustling sound.   
  
She yelped as she was attacked by a brown haired boy.  
The boy pounced on her,knocking her to the ground.   
The boy then started to kiss her and play with her hair.  
  
The girl's eyes bulged out as the boy kissed her hungirly and played with her hair.   
"I have got everyone---else?"   
Quatre came in with the others behind him to find Heero on top of the girl, in a...weird position.   
  
"Uh Heero...".   
"Umm...what?".   
"That's not Duo", said Quatre slowly.   
  
Heero broke his kiss with the girl and looked at her.   
"AHHHHHH".  
Heero jumped up and landed in a black-haired boy's arms.   
  
The boy immedatly dropped Heero.   
Quatre surpressed a laugh at Wufei's disgusted face.  
  
Heero blushed and calmly walked over to the couch.   
The girl shivered and stayed down on the floor.   
  
Trowa sat down on the couch next to Heero while Wufei sat on top of the couch.   
Quatre sat down in a chair.  
"Um guys... no matter what you think this is NOT Duo...this is a homeless girl that Hilde dropped off".   
"This girl is going to live with us",said Quatre.   
  
Wufei snorted.   
"I will NOT live under the same house as a weakling onna".   
  
The girl's eyes flashed red.   
The girl jumped up and knocked Wufei off the couch and down to the floor. Wufei yelped and tried to pry the girl off of him.   
  
The boy's calmly looked at the girl who was trying to kill Wufei.   
Trowa leaned over the couch and plucked the girl off of the trembling Wufei. The girl put up quiet a struggle and Trowa was forced to hold the girl in his lap.   
If he didn't she would jump up and try to kill Wufei agian.   
The girl soon relaxed and looked quite comfortable in Trowa's arms.   
  
Quatre growled softly at the girl.   
For she was sitting in HIS Trowa's lap.   
"Like I was saying...this girl is going to be living with us for now on...".   
  
Heero calmly looked at the girl.   
"What's her name".   
  
Quatre blinked and looked at the girl.   
The girl had her eyes closed and holding on tight to Trowa.   
Trowa was blushing slightly as Quatre held back the urge to kill the girl. Trowa tapped the girl on the shoulder.   
The girl's eyes snapped open.  
"Uh...my name is...Uno".   
  
The guy's eyes bulgded out.   
"That sounds so much like Duo's name",muttered Wufei.   
"And she looks the same to",said Heero.   
  
Uno blushed and turned her face away.  
"Ok Uno...would you like to get washed up",asked Quatre.  
The girl looked confused.   
"What is that",Uno asked.   
  
Quatre and the others sweatdropped.  
"It means take a bath",said Heero.   
The girl nodded.  
"Where?".   
  
More sweatdrops.   
"Uh...down the hall,the sixth door to your left",said Quatre. Uno seemed surprised at this.   
"You have a pond IN your house",she asked.   
  
Yet another sweatdrop.  
"No I have a bathtub and a shower".   
  
Wufei snorted.   
  
"What are those?".  
  
More sweatdrops.   
Quatre blushed.   
"Oh boy...this means I have to show you",mumbled Quatre.   
  
Quatre blushed and sighed.  
Quatre got up but quickly sat down at the stern glare he got from Trowa.  
"Or maybe someone else should show you",said Quatre, nervously.   
  
Everyone looked at the other.   
This went on for awhile untill Heero voluntered  
"I'll do it",he said.   
  
Trowa waited for Uno to get off of him but she wouldn't move.   
He tried to pry her off of him but she wouldn't move.  
"Ahhh....".  
Trowa shifted around uncomfortably.   
  
Uno looked up at the stern eyes of Quatre.  
Uno yelped abd quickly got off of Quatre.  
Quatre smiled and sat in his koibito's lap.   
  
Heero stared at Uno.   
Heero walked off to the direction of the bathrooms.   
Uno quickly followed.   
  
Leaving a Wufei who now thought he was unworthy of justice and Nataku. And Quatre and Trowa starting to make-out.  
~~~~~  
  
Duo slowly walked home.   
He looked up at the mansion and sighed.   
"At least I got paid".   
  
He slowly walked up to the door of the mansion.   
Duo looked at the door and opened it.   
He looked at the couple on the couch and the figure huddled up into a corner.   
  
He laughed a little then walked up to his room.   
Hoping his Hee-chan was there.  
~~~~~  
  
Heero turned down a corner and walked down to the bathroom, Uno following close behind.   
Heero stopped in front of a door and opened it.   
  
Uno almost slammed into Heero.   
Heero turned his head and glared at her.   
"Gomen".   
  
Heero nodded and walked into the bathroom.  
Uno poked her head in. Heero looked at her and she calmly stepped in.   
  
Uno stepped over to the bathtub and looked at it curiously.   
Uno blinked and stared at it for a moment before turning to Heero.   
"How does it work?",she asked.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and knelt by the tub.   
He pointed to the handles.   
"This one you turn to get hot water.....the one over here you turn to get cold water....the one in the middled you turn to make it a shower or bath",said Heero.   
  
Uno looked at the handles in amazment.   
Uno then grabbed a hose that was connected to the shower-head.   
She looked at it and poked the little tiny holes in it at the end.  
She then looked at the handles.  
She reached over and grabbed one.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen.   
Before Heero could stop Uno she turned the handle labled "cold" and water spalshed all over Heero.   
"TURN IT OFF....TURN IT OFF",yelped Heero.   
  
Uno yelped and dropped the hose int he tub.   
Heero quickly reached over and turned it off.   
Heero spat out water and glared at Uno.   
  
Uno blushed and looked down.  
"I am sorry Heero",she said softly.   
Heero grunted and looked at Uno.   
"You think you could take a bath alone",he asked.   
"Without spraying other people with water".   
  
Uno thought about this for a moment.  
She shook her head and looked at the floor.   
Heero sighed. 'Oh boy...',he thought.   
'And there is no females here to help her out either...I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF', he thought.   
  
Uno bit her lip and continued to look at a rubber ducky on the floor.   
Heero sighed and looked at Uno.   
He slowly walked to the door.   
"I'll go get you some clothes...if there is any here...",said Heero.   
"I think you ought to be Duo's size...don't move untill I get back".  
  
Uno nodded and sat on the floor.   
Heero walked out of the bathroom and to Duo's extra room. [Everyone has two rooms]  
~~~~~  
  
Heero slowly opened the door to Duo's extra room.   
He sighed with relife when he saw no one was in there.   
  
He walked to Duo's closet and opened it.   
He looked at the clothes.   
'Lets see...black t-shirt...black pants and a black hat...shoes...ah...boxers',thought Heero as he grabbed the items.   
  
Heero then started to walked back tot he bathroom.  
When he got there he opened the door and walked in.   
He closed the door and locked it.   
  
He placed the clothes on the bathroom counter.   
Uno got up as Heero stared at her.  
"Get undressed...".  
Uno blinked and blushed.   
She nodded and slowly began to get undressed.  
  
Heero blushed as he saw her naked body.   
  
Dirt clods and sticks fell to the floor as she took off her clothes.   
Uno blushed and looked down as Heero stared.   
Uno may have been covered with brusies,cuts, and scraps but she still had a well-formed body.  
  
Heero shook his head to drag him out of his almost drooling state.   
He walked over tot he tub and turned it on.   
Water began to slowly fill the tub.   
"Get in", comanded Heero.  
  
Uno nodded and slowly stepped into the tub.   
She winced as the water touched her wounds.   
  
Heero blushed slightly agian and knelt by the tub.  
He reached looked at the assorted shampoos,soaps,and conditoners.   
He looked at Uno.   
"Pick the kind of shampoo you want",he said.   
  
Uno nodded and grabbed a shampoo bottle.   
Uno handed it to Heero.   
  
Heero squeezed some one the shampoo into his hand.  
He grabbed a big cup in his other hand and poured water over Uno's hair. Heero then began to lather the shampoo into Uno's hair.   
He frowned as he relized there was too many sticks and twigs to lather the smampoo in there enough to wash her hair.  
He calmly began to work the twigs out of Uno's hair.   
  
When he finished that chore he began agian to work the shampoo into Uno's hair.   
Uno shuddered as Heero's hands worked into her hair.   
Heero smirked a bit at this.   
He worked the shampoo down her hair.   
This was hard considering how much hair she had.   
  
After 20 minutes of shampooing Uno's hair Heero grabbed the hose and turned it on, and begun to wash the shampoo out.   
It took 10 minutes to complete the job.   
  
He gave to shampoo bottle back to Uno so she could return it to it's proper place.  
Uno then grabbed the conditener bottle and handed it to Heero.  
  
Heero nodded his thanks and poured the conditner into Uno's hair.  
It took another 35 mintues to finish washing and wrinising out Uno's hair.  
He then handed Uno the soap.  
"Here,rub this all over your body so you can get all that dirt off of you".   
"Be careful around your wounds though",said Heero.   
  
Uno nodded and began to rub the soap over her body.  
Uno looked at Heero.   
"Can you do my back",she asked.  
Heero nodded and Uno gave the soap to him.   
Heero gulped and started to wash Uno's back.   
  
Uno sighed and closed her eyes.   
Heero smiled faintly at this and then grabbed the hose agian.  
He turned it on and washed the soap off of Uno.  
Uno yelped and spat out water.   
"HEERO",she yelped.   
  
Heero turned off the hose and looked at Uno.   
Uno frowned and spat out water at him.   
Heero wiped the water off his face and glared at Uno.   
  
Uno giggled and stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body.   
Heero drained the water out of the tub and headed for the door.   
"You can dress youself".  
Uno nodded and watched Heero walk out of the bathroom.  
~~~~~  
  
GodessDeath: That's the first chapter.  
I think there is going to be more comedy in it soon. Dunno.   
Oh yeah...Duo's in for a surprise soon. 


	2. Duo's Uno Chapter TWO

Duo's Uno Chap.2  
  
Duo sat in his room,twirling his long braid. He smirked and got up. He yawned and walked out of his room and downstairs.  
  
Uno quickly put on her clothes and the black hat. She looked in the batjroom mirror and smiled. "Perfect fit", she murmured. She walked out of the bathroom and down stairs.  
  
Duo happily skipped down the stairs.   
  
Uno walked towards the stairs and jumped onto the handrail. She then surfed down it.   
  
Duo stopped skipping and looked behind him. 'Did I just hear something?',he thought.   
  
Uno looked ahead and screamed. There was a brown-haired boy right in front of her. And she was about to surf right into him.  
  
Duo heard the screamed and looked behind him.   
"AHHHHHHHHHH".  
Uno fell off the handrail and onto Duo.   
Duo yelped as they slide down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. They both moaned and Uno rolled off of Duo.   
Duo sat up and looked at Uno.   
Uno looked back at him. The two stared at each other for a moment then their eyes bulged out.   
Then they both screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".   
  
Duo yelped and scooted back into a wall,making a picture fall and landed ontop of his head.   
Uno jumped up and dove under a nearby couch.  
Soon the Gundam boys came running in.   
Well mainly Quatre,Trowa,and Heero.   
The three blinked and looked at the two.   
  
Duo who was up agianst the wall with a broken picture hanging around his neck and Uno under the couch,shivering like a baby and whimpering with her eyes closed.  
The three sweatdropped and stared at the two.   
Heero walked over to Duo and plucked the picture off of his head. Trowa knelt by the couch and tried to drag Uno out from under-neath it.   
But Uno kept a firm grip on one of the leg's to the couch and they ended up dragging it half-way across the room.   
Then Trowa looked underneath the couch. He came out with Uno wrapped around his neck, still whimpering with her eyes closed.   
Quatre sweatdropped as did Trowa.   
  
Heero was having the same problem with Duo.  
  
Quatre was trying to make some sense out of this as the others were too.   
  
"...Uh...what happened...",asked Quatre.   
Uno didn't speak but Duo did.  
"I ran into a mirror or something...or my clone",whimpered Duo.   
The three looked at Uno.   
Duo lifted his head from Heero's chest.  
Uno did the same.   
The two looked at each other and held back screams.   
  
"MY CLONE",they cried out,hiding behind Heero or Trowa.  
The three sweatdropped agian.   
Duo then got a good look at Uno's chest.  
"A FEMALE CLONE!!!!!!!!!".  
~~~~~  
  
Duo sat on the couch in Heero's lap. Uno sat by Trowa and Quatre sat on Trowa's other side. Quatre looked at Uno and Duo.  
"Can you too please stand together?",asked Quatre.   
  
The two nodded and stood infront of the group.   
The other's eyes widened at the resemblance between the two.   
"Duo...did you have a sister",asked Heero.   
Duo shrugged.  
"Well they both are orphans and both did live on the streets",said Trowa. The other two nodded.   
"And I bet they were sperated at a young age so they don't remember the other",said Quatre.  
  
Duo and Uno stared at each other.  
"You are my...sister",said Duo.  
"Well...we do look alike...maybe we are",said Uno.  
Duo smiled.  
"Sweet...I have family",said Duo.  
Uno smiled and nodded.  
"I got family",they said dreamily.  
~~~~~  
Duo and Uno were sitting in Duo's room.  
The rest of the Gundam Boys were there.  
  
"So...this girl is my clone?',asked Duo.  
"Uno".  
  
Duo nodded.  
"So she is my clone?".  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR CLONE".  
Duo blinked.  
"Twin?".  
  
Uno nodded and smiled.  
"Probably".  
  
Duo whimpered.  
"I DON'T WANT A TWIN!!!!!".  
  
Heero quickly ran over to Duo and comforted him,by kisses.  
Trowa started to comfort Quatre with kisses though Quatre needed no comforting.  
  
Uno sweatdropp and scooted away from everyone.  
"I am surrounded by gays".  
"Oh Shinimegami...help me"  



	3. Uno And Hair Problems

Death: I'm updating again no need to yell  
  
Duo: Dude, they weren't yelling  
  
Death: I like to think they were  
  
Duo: They weren't  
  
Death: If you don't say they were yelling I'll call Tobias or sic Heero on you  
  
Duo: Heero please!!  
  
Death: Groans Why do I bother  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Uno sighed and tried to brush her hair.  
  
"ARGH! To many damn tangles", she yelled.  
  
"Hahaha. You can't even brush your own hair".  
  
Uno sighed and looked over at her brother in the doorway.  
  
Duo was chuckling as he leaned against the doorway as he looked at his sister.  
  
"Here, I'll help", he said.  
  
He walked over to Uno and grabbed the brush.  
  
Duo started to work out the tangles and brush her hair.  
  
Uno looked at Duo and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where are your clothes?".  
  
Duo blinked and looked down, he was only clothed in black boxers with little sythes everywhere.  
  
"Ahhhh.this is what I were to bed".  
  
Uno blinked for a moment.  
  
"Why aren't you in your room yet?".  
  
"Cause Heero and I were having.uh.I mean you're in my room", said Duo, now REALLY working on the tangles in her hair.  
  
Uno thought about that for a moment then smiled.  
  
"You and that Heero boy, you love each other don't you", she said, turning around and looking at him.  
  
Duo blushed and looked down.  
  
"Um.yeah. Could you turn back around. I have like four more small sections to comb".  
  
Uno smiled before turning around.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed your gay. I like gays, especially my brother. They are almost always cuter then straight guys. And they are much more fun to be with.*She smiled* I', gonna like living here with you guys brother".  
  
Duo sighed in relief and nodded.  
  
"Me too.done!".  
  
Uno felt her hair and found it smoother then it had ever been and no tangles.  
  
"Wow, thanks bro!".  
  
Uno jumped up and hugged her brother.  
  
Duo sqwaked in surprise as he was glomped by Uno.  
  
Uno then jumped into Duo's arms and looked him sweetly in the eyes.  
  
"Is the Trowa boy taken?".  
  
"He's Quatre's".  
  
"Two more gays..sweet! Now take me to the food brother!", shouted Uno, pointing out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Duo sighed and shifted Uno before walking towards the kitchen with her in his arms.  
  
'Yap, she's my sister. Always thinking about food and wanting free rides', Duo thought.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Quatre was in the kitchen baking some cookies.  
  
When he saw Duo and Uno come in he quickly tried to hide the cookies.  
  
"Cookies!!", the two yelled.  
  
They both scrambled to the cookies before Quatre could put them away.  
  
Quatre quickly grabbed the pan and stood on the counter so they couldn't reach the cookies.  
  
"Come on Q-Man, just one please", begged Duo.  
  
"Ya Quatre please.two cookies.I mean one".  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Trowa!!".  
  
Duo and Uno gulped and looked at each other.  
  
Trowa came walked in dressed in a robe and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes Angel?", he asked.  
  
"They are trying to take the cookies I baked for you", whimpered Quatre.  
  
Trowa stopped rubbing his eyes and opened them.  
  
He looked to see his blonde angel on the counter and Uno and Duo begging for cookies.  
  
"Give them one cookie each and I'll eat the rest with you", said Trowa. Grabbing some coke out of the fridge.  
  
Quatre nodded and gave the twins each one cookie.  
  
Trowa lifted Quatre off the counter and carried him out of the room.  
  
"Lets go try those cookies Angel"  
  
"Okay Trowa, and a side helping of some fun".  
  
Uno made a face, knowing what they were going to do.  
  
"Lemme guess, that's what you and Heero were doing".  
  
"Eating cookies?", asked Duo confused, licking the crumbs off his fingers.  
  
Uno shook her head.  
  
"Oh!. Yeah, we were.or going to until I decided to help you in brushing your hair".  
  
Uno blushed and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Bro. You can go back to your precious Heero if you want. I'm gonna go to bed anyway".  
  
Duo nodded and started to skip off but then Uno stopped him.  
  
"I thought I could go", he whinned.  
  
"Where am I gonna sleep? Cause Quatre had given me your room".  
  
"Ahhh.you can sleep in there until we get another one set up. I end up sleeping in Heero's room more then often anyway".  
  
Uno nodded as Duo walked out of the room.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Heero lifted his head when he heard the door open.  
  
In came Duo, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Uno had a problem combing her hair".  
  
Heero nodded and motioned for Duo to come to bed.  
  
"Don't mind if I do".  
  
Duo jumped into the bed, pushing Heero down.  
  
He had a stupid grin on his face as he started to lick Heero and Heero's hand went down to explore the place underneath Duo's boxers.  
  
{Sorry to any hentai fans. I'm not read to post my hentai put on fanfiction.net yet}  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Uno sighed and hopped onto her bed.  
  
'I've found my twin brother, I've found family. I'm not sure I'm ready for dis', she thought.  
  
She looked out the window at the full moon and sighed again.  
  
'I wonder what Yata is doing now? ..What the hell am I doing thinking about Yata? Maybe I should find him tomorrow. Maybe Quatre will take him in also?'.  
  
She laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'Maybe I'm starting to like him more then just a friend.gods, I hope not'.  
  
She turned over onto her side and pulled the covers over her before falling asleep.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
A blonde haired boy with red streaks in his hair carefully walked around the mall.  
  
'Where could she be? She said she was gonna go to da mall sometime around 3:00 p.m. but she said she was gonna come back before 5:00 p.m., and it's about 4:45 a.m. now'.  
  
The boy quickly hopped up onto a weird ledge as a guard walked by.  
  
He almost chuckled as the guard walked by without noticing him.  
  
'They really need to get smarter people on this job', the boy thought.  
  
He pushed a red streak out of his eye and looked up at the sky.  
  
'Did I just feel a raindrop'.  
  
It just then started to pour.  
  
'I'm guessing that's a yes', he thought as he wiped the water off his face.  
  
He quickly jumped off the ledge and ran towards the alley where he and his friend had always called 'home'.  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Uno shivered and opened her eyes to look at the rain pelting against her window.  
  
'Glad I'm not out in that storm..but Yata is'.  
  
She clutched the covers tightly around her and snuggled deeper into the warm bed.  
  
'He can fend for himself. It's not the first time he's survived through a storm like this'. 


End file.
